Suikoden V: Faylen File 2
by Kureyn
Summary: Originally, Roy wasn´t supposed to be the only one in disguise. Faylen was supposed to dress up as Lyon, too. But when she showed Roy her costume, he laughed so hard, she got mad and refused to wear it. .....And here's why. Oneshot.


---OBORO INVESTIGATION AGENCY---  
File: F A Y L E N 2 

Originally, Roy wasn´t supposed to be the only one in disguise.  
Faylen was supposed to dress up as Lyon, too. But when she showed Roy her costume, he laughed so hard, she got mad and refused to wear it.  
---END INVESTIGATION---

"Do you have any idea WHY he would laugh at her for it?" Prince Risanth frowned as he put forth his question. He couldn't imagine Roy being quite so mean to his childhood friend, even if the thieving lookalike's heart was set on another. He just didn't seem like the type to be that mean to her, especially given how defensive he was of her. And she seemed to feel the same about him. "I just can't see him laughing at her in such a manner."

Oboro shook his head. "I'm afraid I couldn't get any further information on the subject. Regardless of how much food I bought him, Faylon adamantly refused to divulge any further information on the subject. However, I did get the feeling that he himself didn't quite get what was so funny. Would you like me to ask Roy instead? I'm afraid it's probably going to cost extra..."

"No, I think I'll ask the two of them myself. This is going to get someone in trouble, and I'd rather it not be you when it's my curiosity and an invasion of their privacy of this level. I do thank you for your assistance up to this point in the matter, though."

"My pleasure. Come back anytime."

-----------------------------------------------------------------

"You... you want to see MY costume?"  
Of all the things the Prince would ask her, this was by far one of the least likely requests Faylen expected to hear. Roy's eyes nearly popped out of their sockets at the mere mention of it. "Don't go there, man. It's a bad scene. Nuttin' but trouble." Faylen silenced him with an icy glare. "You be quiet."

She looked at the Prince square in the face. His clear sapphire eyes held no hint of malice, only pure curiosity. "Alright. Just this once. And Roy, you don't even get to look. Just stand in the corner facing the wall and don't even say a word." "Yeah, okeh. Whatevah. Jus' do it fast, Faylen." "Yeah, yeah." She disappeared behind the changing screen in their small apartment in the lower levels of the castle.

A mirror twin of Lyon stepped back out. Lyon herself gasped in surprise at the first sight of her, and even Risanth himself just stared in awe. She gave a little twirl, showing that the costume was perfect from all angles... and as she did, it suddenly hit the Prince. He did a double-take. When she finished her self-satisfied spin, the Prince was blinking rapidly in surprise, and his closed mouth was moving in a strange manner. Faylen couldn't tell what exactly was wrong with him... until he broke out in a tiny smirk. Her eyes instantly narrowed. "Oh, don't you dare."

The initial shock had worn off, and Lyon was now looking at Faylen in a puzzled manner. "Something's just a little off, but I can't quite put my finger on it." Risanth simply couldn't stop himself. His smirk turned into an impish, repentant grin as he mumbled, "I can." Everyone was quite surprised to have heard the same thing uttered from Roy's corner at the same time, without him even having to look at his best friend. Risanth turned to Roy, and Roy turned to Risanth. Prince and pauper shared a stare, and understood the common understanding. Neither could help it... they both began to giggle.

"What! WHAT! What the hell is wrong with it!" The mirror-image boys couldn't stop laughing long enough to tell her for several minutes. They nearly collapsed in their guilty amusement, both knowing that they were now going to have to explain... and be punished. Risanth attempted to start. "It's just.. haha, y-you... you're..." he broke off laughing again. Roy attempted to pick up the slack. "It's... ya jus' ain't... hahahaha!" He doubled back over, laughing again. Faylen's glare just kept adding more and more daggers as she looked between the two, and Lyon was still bewildered.

Finally Risanth managed to squeeze it out. "You're... haha, oh by the Sun... you're exactly 5 inches too small... hahaha, oh I'm so sorry..." Faylen's anger sputtered and turned to confusion. "That's not right." Lyon agreed. "That's most certainly not right. I'm only half an inch taller than her, at most." Roy shook his head, knowing it was about to hit the fan. "It's ... aw, man... it ain't'cher height. It's... hahaha..." Risanth, regaining his composure slightly, pointed at Faylen with his face bright red. "I'm sorry, but it's not about a dress size... it's..." His face turned a much deeper shade of red as he dropped the hammer. "It's your cup size."

The laughter died instantly as both boys knew their fate was upon them. The confusion in the two girls' eyes turned to icy death. Faylen advanced on the Prince, before realizing that this was what Roy had been laughing about the first time. She dragged him behind the screen and began telling him exactly what she thought of his observancy. With her fists. Lyon, meanwhile, firmly grabbed Risanth by the back of the collar and dragged him out of the room, shutting the door, in order to let the two thieves... sort things out.

-----------------------------------------------------------------

"Thanks, Lyon. I think she was gonna come after me once she was done with him." He sighed in relief. "You're a real lifesaver."

"I don't think so." Her voice was as cold as death. A chill ran down the Prince's spine. "What...?" "She wouldn't have done anything to you... because when I'm finished with you, there won't be any pieces large enough to berate." Risanth whipped around to stare at his bodyguard. "Wha...? what did I--" CLANKSNIKT. The sound of Lyon unfolding her weapon froze him midword and chilled him to the bone.

"...How exactly do you know -my- chest measurements, Prince?"


End file.
